APB: All Points Bulletin
APB (All Points Bulletin) is an upcoming massively multiplayer online video game for Microsoft Windows and also being developed for Xbox 360, based in urban sprawls and featuring two sides, Enforcement and the Criminals. Players may join either the Enforcers or the Criminals, and form sub-groups. The game design is led by David Jones, creator of the original Grand Theft Auto and Crackdown, and is being developed by Realtime Worlds. History APB has been described by Realtime Worlds executive Colin Macdonald as being "the bastard child of everything we’ve been striving towards over the 15-20 years" and a culmination of "what Jones' always wanted to do from GTA and before Crackdown and APB." APB was planned as early as , initially as a PC and Xbox 360 title, and intended as the flagship title for the then-newly founded Realtime Worlds studio created by David Jones. Then, it was planned that the Xbox 360 release would be in . In the interim time, Realtime Worlds developed the video game Crackdown, released in , which bore some resemblance to the concepts that were to be in APB. At the 2008 Game Developers Conference, David Jones confirmed that APB would still be released in . Jones noted that APB would be more like a "MOG" — multiplayer online game — as that players will likely only interact with up to 25 other players at the same time, and also noted that the game compares well to the typical style of fantasy or sci-fi "massively multiplayer online" games such as World of Warcraft, but by distancing the concept from the same type of gameplay, he does not expect to compete with those games. On April 14, 2008, Realtime Worlds announced that it had raised $50 million for APB and other future projects. However, he also confirmed that Realtime Worlds is now looking at a release. In this same announcement and subsequent interviews, the company has stated that that game was now scheduled for release on Microsoft Windows in , and with options for eventual versions on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and the Sony PlayStation 3. On April 21, 2008, Realtime Worlds announce that it had reacquired the global distribution rights for APB, significantly amending the arrangement made in 2005 with Webzen Games. An industry rumor has suggested that Realtime Worlds plans to sell the game to Rockstar Games in order to recraft it as a Grand Theft Auto MMO, though Realtime Worlds has denied these rumors. In June 2008 Realtime Worlds Community Manager Chris 'Ulric' Dye announced that they had given the fan site APB Evolved £1000 to help secure their expansion and continued evolution as a key APB fan site. In June 2009 a spokesperson from EA said "We’re not giving details out at the moment, but it is being developed for Xbox 360." Gameplay The game takes place in a modern-day, fictional city where there is a constant battle between "Law Enforcement" and "Gangs", and the player will need to decide which side they want to participate on. The two sides battle out for control of the city, with territory within the city being contested continually 24 hours a day, so that players must concern themselves with both offensive and defensive moves. Other activities involving missions within the game allow the player to earn extra money, which then can be used to upgrade weapons, vehicles, and their character appearances, all that influence the game itself. For example, several Gang players may rob a convenience store within the game; the game will then seek out one or more Law Enforcement players of equivalent skills and other criteria, and will issue an all points bulletin for them to stop the robbery. APB also claims it will be the first MMO title where the player's skill determines the character's progression, as opposed to the normal model of time investment. Jones confirmed that players will be able to use the Last.FM service to create custom soundtracks within the game. At a show in Brighton, Jones said that a BETA announcement is 'Very close'. Users who registered before June 11th, 2008 at APB-Evolved were guaranteed beta access by Realtime World's Community Manager Chris 'Ulric' Dye. And that 'A boxed copy is more likely than a downloadable form.' At GDC 2009 it was announced that Vivox would be providing voice chat for the game, the software allows players to customize the voice of their characters with voice fronts, and also to communicate using 3D positional audio. References External links *Official website *Realtime World's APB page Category:Realtime Worlds games Category:2009 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Windows games